New Galactic Republic
The New Galactic Republic was formed in the wake of Cal Omas's Assassination at the hands of the Mandalorian Supercommando : Poort Noy, whom exclaimed the Galactic Alliance was conquered while committing the murder. the ensuing power vacuum led to this Galactic government. ---- =History= Picking up the Pieces of Galactic Rule Barely months after the Yuuzhan Vong where sent into exile on the living planet Zonama Sekot, thousands of rebellious races attempted to track the living planet in hopes of obliterating the entire Vong race. this was supremely foiled but led to the massive public outcry against Cal Omas, the then chief of state to the Galactic Alliance. The frictions that led to the collapse of the alliance ultimately rested upon Omas whom with his new authority did nothing to aid any of the broken factions nor the scattered races whom where without home worlds due to the invasion. To make matters worse it was revealed that Omas was supposedly Embezzling a large amount of Alliance credits to personal accounts throughout the galaxy, this situation began to tear apart the central government. in the midst of this heated debate over Omas, the Jedi Order's Luke & Mara Skywalker came to the banner of the embattled Cheif. Even though they had also been underhanded by the useless leader,this also led to Ambassador Leia reentering the political scene with the suggestion of having an emergency Embezzlement hearing in hopes of clearing up the scandal. The Assassination of Cal Omas by the Mandalorian Poort Noy.]] During the grueling Embezzlement hearing, a legion of Mandalorian Supercommando's stormed the complex and began to incinerate as many Delegates as possible, but the worst was yet to come when Poort Noy the leader of the clan brandished his Light-Kamas while disemboweling Cal Omas. after this, the power-crazed Noy declared the Alliance conquered by the Mandalorians. Of course a Small group of Jedi where able to drive off the the Mandos,but in the after math it was decided that the Galactic Alliance had no place in the future of the Galaxy and was allowed to die with Cal Omas. The masses began to fall into place seeing the Restoration of the New Galactic Republic as a sign of hope in a galaxy of fear. The Mandalorian Supercommandos would become a fringe factor threat to the Galaxy waging wars against and with the Remainder of the Hutt Cartel,Reconstruction would continually be halted due to such bloodshed. The Galactic Piracy Front dominated by the Space Raiders Into this Volatile period came the Scrapper Factions who had united under the overly generous Environmentally Minded Doo Hoffa, whom had convinced the Factions to rid the entire galaxy of Space Garbage. this was a massive undertaking that spanned the entire galaxy, the factions managed to collect relics from every single Galactic Conflict.But when Chief of State Zipp Minnia decided not to reward the factions for riding the entire galaxy of space garbage, a job in which no one had contracted them for. With backing from the entire Senate, Minnia was able to stiff the Scrapper Faction. Out of a pure need for Vengeance against the New Galactic Republic Doo Hoffa declared himself Commodore of the Junk Fleet for which was quickly pulled together from the Remnants of numerous blasted out war vessels of old. The Space Raiders emerged upon the Galactic Piracy front as automatic top dogs, Preying upon thousands of Outer Rim worlds,striping entire sectors of Ores and other Invaluable treasures. While advancing farther into Hutt Space, the Junk Fleet began to suffer heavy losses while approaching Toydaria. the resulting Conflict was devastating to both sides,the Toydarians orbital platforms where essential and a nice piece of hardware to the Space Raiders. but they where mostly a Junk Barge eating nightmare and held up the Fleet for six months, until a Scurvy Force-Sensitive Ecadogren called Montagra imposed himself upon the Commodore. The Beast Montagra was able to end a six month conflict in two long days of battle which consisted of a small strike force which landed on the surface of Toydaria to remote detonate the orbital platforms and allow the Junk Barge Fleets to descend upon the unshielded surface. the first part was a massive success. but what Montagra and the Commodore couldn't account for was the arrival of Luke Skywalker. Who was finagled into leading the NGR's strike force which was actually an effort to secure the inclusion of the Toydarians in the NGR. Skywalker managed to subdue a great deal of the Space Raider ground troopers single handily before he was forced to take up arms against his one time pupil, Montagra proved himself that day to be a mighty Threat to the Jedi Order and more importantly to Master Skywalker's sanity. The Invasion of Proloxis IV Not long after the failed Toydarian conflict;the Beast Montagra openly began to challenge the leadership of Doo Hoffa and made boasts that he could have not only defeated the Toydarians, but claimed the planet for the Space Raiders. this of course set into motion a series of botched Assassination attempts on the Beast. Having finally been put into the position his mysterious master had hoped, the beast had no trouble laying the battle plan for the next mission:The Invasion of Proloxis IV. the idea went over well, even with Doo Hoffa whom saw this campaign's success as a sign of the Space Raiders advancement as a threat to the New Galactic Republic. as well as a chance to take revenge upon the Jedi Order whom had cost them the victory on Toydaria.the battle plan depended upon the fact there would be two separate Armadas descending upon the planet at once,one fleet to destroy the Country side of Krushi while the other Attacked the capitol city of Orran. On the eve of the Invasion, Comm-Scann took notice of the advancing fleet while attempting to chart a course for the Masters Skywalker whom where on their way to observe the Crowning of Gigin-Taue Soear as well as lead an investigation into the death of his father the former Grand Master of the Jedi: Yap-En Soear.The New Galactic Republic had to assemble a Relief Effort for the undefended Jedi stronghold or loose their future protectors to an terrorist attack,the meager force of outdated capitol ships rushed to meet the Jade Shadow five hyperspace jumps from the system. Using little known smuggler routes bestowed upon the Relief Effort by General Han Solo whom lead the Squadron from The Mid Rim, they barely met the Jade Shadow with time enough to meet the advancing junk fleets. The ensuing sneak attack by the Space Raiders, led to Gigin-Taue flipping the Planetary Beacon as a means of distraction instead of marking his Ascension to the Throne. as the Beacon discontinued its radiance Jacen Solo-Ep7ADF and Chi-Ro Rahem where left to the task of protecting the newly Crowned royals from advancing Junk Barges, as luck would have it the Republic Relief Effort descended upon the fiery scene as led by General Han Solo whom saved the shattered Royal Procession and made for the refuge of Lex'rer. The Capture of Montagra Over the next seventy-two hours much of Proloxis IV's jungles would be burnt and most if not all of its settlements where to become battlegrounds. it was during this time that Gigin-Taue called a meeting of the High Council, the result of this meeting was the capture of Montagra by Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem. During the Operation the three where ambushed by Montagra and where forced into entering a Dizzying Lightsaber battle with the highly flexible Beast, whom turned out to be more than a challenge for the young Knights. As well as Master Skywalker who gave into his anger and suspended the beast off the ground while using the forbidden Force Choke as well as questioning the reasoning behind disobeying his own edicts.it took the command of Jacen Solo to end this madness.Seizing the chance to continue belittling the image of master skywalker, Cas-Lo Vont continued his harassment of the master which had been started shortly before soear returned from the attack on Orran. much to the shock of everyone present, Master Skywalker began shouting at everyone in attendance before force-pushing Master Vont across the hall after he'd accused him of being in league with Montaga and the Space Raiders.before the collective audience could gather their wits to challenge Skywalker, Masters Putag and Tenel Ka approached the throne with distressing news concerning the fallout of the Force Storm which was summoned to drive the Junk Barges from the planet. the resulting global flood led to the complete and total evacuation of Proloxis IV. The Exodus of Proloxis IV & The Fight to Survive on Korriban It became apparent how low Cas-Lo was willing to go in order to reveal what he had sensed to the Royal Court. Unwilling to except whatever Cas-Lo had sensed within the Grand Master, Gigin-Taue openly chided his first apprentice for even suggesting that Skywalker was in league with Montagra and the Space Raiders. At the height of the feud between Masters Skywalker & Vont, Putag and Kyle Katarn burst into the chamber with news of the planets impending global flood. faced with the destruction of his kingdom, Soear ordered an planetary evacuation aboard the Relief Effort vessels. Cas-Lo was unlucky enough to board the vessel carrying the Masters Skywalker,Gigin-Taue Soear & Umble Zarr,Kam Solusar,Cilghal,Putag,Chi-Ro Rahem,Lowbacca, as well as Acheff-9 whom was assigned the task of guarding the beast Montagra in the cargo hold. Mid-flight Masters Solusar,Cilghal & Soear convinced master Skywalker and his wife that they needed to Delve into the mind of Montagra to obtain the identity of its Master before Master Vont could attempt to pin the entire chain of events upon Master Skywalker. while making their first mental connections the masters where knocked backward by a blast of force energy from the master, this blast was strong enough to knock the vessel out of hyperspace. Once upon the surface the Cadre of Jedi Masters was left at the mercy of Montagra's mysterious master whom through the beast demanded the assembled group to do her bidding in exchange for their lives. While journeying through the vast temples of Korriban The beast began a conversation with Mara Jade-Skywalker on the subject of her son, it wasn’t long before the master took control of the conversation and began to threaten Mara. causing Luke to lunge at the beast and rain blows upon it while giving into his anger the Master openly questioned the beast about what they where really here to obtain. not before long Master Soear and Chi-Ro where able to separate Skywalker from the injured Beast, whom seizing the moment took back his Saber Hilt from Rahem. In the Melee the beast drove the blade into the Ocular Cavity of the downed ships Pilot while reciting a Sith Montra to infuse raw force energies within the mummified corpses of the Dark Lords of old, instantly the entire tomb became alive with legions of ravenous Sith Mummies whom overpowered the small Jedi convoy. At the insistence of Master Lowbacca the exhausted group departed the Tomb with the Sith Mummies in constant pursuit, the group would continue fighting off the Mummies the entire passage through the lower sections of the Temple until they entered the final chamber before the Temple of Prophesies.Within this Chamber the Jedi Convoy would encounter a far greater threat than the Sith Mummies whom themselves went around the chamber in fear of the Mighty Guard, the small convoy took notice of the large Gorax but did foresee the creature to be of any threat until it engaged its crimson bladed Lightsaber and assumed a classical fighting stance. The heavily Ataru based aerial battle that ensued was a wonder for the ages, while leaving Mara Jade-Skywalker to guard C-3PO & Umble Zarr; the Small group of Jedi and Acheff-9 engaged the massive creature but where unable to counter the beasts mastery of Ancient Sith Practices such as the Force Drain which claimed the life of Kam Solusar shortly after Chi-Ro,Putag and Cas-Lo Vont where sent hurdling back to the bridge where Mara and Umble watched the Battle. with master Solusar burnt to a crisp and Acheff-9 crushed under the great beast Ler'Banka's foot, masters Skywalker and Soear where left to defeat the SithSpawn. Unable to counter the creatures amazing strength and command of the Dark Side the two masters where caught in the midst of a Force Drain while being Force pushed to the stone floor, just when all seemed to be lost a Burst of Force Energy erupted from Umble Zarr's fingertips engulfing the beast in a sudden death. Ler'Banka,Guard of the Temple of Prophesies was defeated and dead on the floor of his chamber as Master Skywalker embraced his wife after returning from certain death. As Gigin-Taue attempted to undermine his wife’s show of power and return her to the role of submissive mother. Masters Vont,Putag,Lowbacca and Chi-Ro discreetly commented to each other about the show of power demonstrated by Zarr,all four quickly began to draw the conclusion that it was she who had Murdered Yap-En Soear and governed Montagra's invasion of Proloxis IV via the Space Raiders. before the Jedi could take action against Umble Zarr,she picked Master Soear up by his spine and shattered it via the Force dropping him and their son to the floor of the bridge while levitating away from the scene proclaiming her love for Luke Skywalker was the reason she had saved the group from Ler'Banka. to cover her tracks and drive the Group away from the Temple of Prophesies Zarr started tearing apart the chamber via what appeared to be her unlimited control over the Force. The Battle of Go’Gek Following the death of Master Soear and the murder of Master Skywalker’s wife Mara; The small group was rescued by Han Solo. While aboard the Millennium Falcon it was revealed that Master Skywalker had indeed carried on an affair with Umble Zarr in the years prior to the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. This revelation sent ripples throughout the entire vessel, all aboard where either related to Master Skywalker or where at one time a pupil of his. Shortly after redeeming himself in the eyes of Master Vont; Skywalker hatched a plan to attack the planet Go’Gek and hopefully rid the galaxy of Umble Zarr in the process. This mission was truly in the same spirit as many of the conflicts during the Vong Invasion; the Jedi where yet again shedding some of their most sacred edicts to justify the ends. Upon entering the system the small fleet detachment was ambushed by the Space Raider Armada and immediately put off balance as Master Skywalker was captured by Umble Zarr via her unorthodox uses of the Force. The Transport carrying Masters Vont,Putag along with Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem was shot down; causing it to crash-land on the planets surface. Once planet side the four made their way to the Fortress of Umble Zarr; upon force leaping over the walls they encountered a small army of the terrible Sith Mummies of Korriban. The greatly outnumbered team managed to defeat the mummies, but tragedy struck as master Putag was ran through by an advancing platoon of Mummies. Unable to help their friend and teacher; the three Jedi continued their journey to he highest tower of the fortress, where large gusts of force energies lit up the ghoulish nightscape. While traversing the labyrinthine fortress, the entire planet was shuck violently as Umble Zarr smashed both moons of the planet Go’Gek together via the power of the Force. This action caused the triad of Jedi to only move faster as they could all sense the impending disturbance in the force that would signal the Death of Luke Skywalker. Leaping at force enhanced speeds Master Vont, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem cut Umble Zarr to pieces as she stood ready to deliver the death blow to master Skywalker. In the aftermath of this disaster; Master Skywalker was exiled to the planet Widiph where he would be allowed to train Gigin-Taue and Umble’s son Zeb-Ska in the ways of the force. It was in these ensuing years that the Jedi Order splintered and entered into a civilized schism in reaction the events that unfolded . An Idealistic Crusade are selected to assist The Chiss in a Genocide. ]] Three standard years into the civilized schism, news of a Civil War within the Unknown Regions being fought between the Chiss and an offshoot race which was considered by many to be the next step in the evolution of the Species. When help was asked of the NGR by the mighty Chiss, the chief of state quickly repositioned sixteen battle fleets to the sector. This action caused a mighty uproar within the halls of the Senate, leading to the dismissal of Senator Borka Obraka after he attempted to broadcast the classified Intel on the HoloNet. It was widely debated if the Bothan Senator was silenced or misplaced via a faulty navicomputer, but his legacy lived on through Jedi Masters Jacen & Jaina Solo along with Chi-Ro Rahem whom uncovered the truth behind the mass deployment of key equipment to the Unknown Regions. Having reveled the speed at which an inconstant ally would receive aid from the fledgling government, the trio of Jedi Masters found themselves capable of challenging both the Supreme Chancellor and the Grand Master into allowing them to oversee the NGR navy’s role in the Civil War. Upon their arrival the Masters where immediately thrust into combat with an enemy which was neither evil nor on the wrong side of morality in this fight. In an attempt to quell the senseless violence, Jacen Solo called for a cease fire and round of peace talks. This action led to Master Solo’s willing abduction in an attempt to meet with the leader of the Cranex. During his time with the Cranex, Solo began to understand the Chiss’s fear of the race for they where all Force Sensitive as if the force itself was somehow meddling with the evolution of the unknown regions. Thrust again into personal doubt over the very nature of the Force, Jacen Solo began to understand that during his internment he’d actually been bunked with the leader of the Race; a tall fully Cortosis armored man with gleaming red eyes and normal human features. Wopik Wellorik upon meeting with a Jedi Master decided what he needed to do in order to bring an end to his species conflict with their inferior enemy, the mighty Force sensitive froze his entire species in a force induced chrysalis and placed them within an cross dimensional rift after gorging himself with their Midi-chlorians. He arose a mighty abomination more than capable of bringing his one man war to the entire Galaxy. It was this action that suddenly led to a temporary alliance to the Jedi Schism, acting without the invitation of the Chiss Ascendancy. Cas-Lo Vont led the entire order into the Unknown Regions to do battle with Wellorik. Emerging victorious with few casualties the entire might of the order had been enough to strip the highly evolved Chiss of all connection to the Force. This peaceful victory was not enough for the Ascendancy however, they demanded that Wellorik be returned to the Chiss for intense interrogation and Execution via explosive decompression. Upon denying the Chiss their prize captive, Vont found himself at the start of a full scale war between the New Galactic Republic and the Chiss Ascendancy. The ensuing war would be the first in decades that would never touch the already ravaged Galaxy, Galactic citizens quickly shrugged off the notion of a Full Scale war being fought in the Unknown Regions. Mainly due to the fact that it did not threaten their worlds, for three weeks the entire Jedi Order was locked in battle with legions of Chiss troopers. It took the combined efforts of Fifty NGR Star Destroyers, thirty Hapan Battle dragons and a small contingent of Toydarian capitol ships to drive the Chiss forces from the Cranex home world. Having secured the assistance of this ragtag fleet, Master Vont dispatched half of the Order to maintain peace within the galaxy and asked for only the strongest of the order to volunteer for a new position within the Order. The notion of creating a separate Jedi warrior caste was sacrilege to most if not all the elder masters in attendance, hundreds of the younger Jedi initiates flocked to Master Vont’s banner and happily became his Jedi Crusaders.Several of the seasoned veterans deployed to the front lines where sent back to the rim with requests for mighty suits of Cortosis weave armor and strengthened battle plating for the Toydarian vessels. These actions where seen by many of the senators as an outward challenge to the rule of the NGR by the increasingly independent Jedi Order, therefore response to Master Vonts requests where never fulfilled resulting in the loss of the Toydarians alliance with the NGR. But still the race continued its devotion to the War in the Unknown Regions as payment for their debt to the Order whom had saved them from the Space Raiders years earlier. Almost a year into the bloody conflict, Vont and the Toydarians cooked up a strategy for a quick victory over the Chiss outside the knowledge of the Solo twins and the Hapan fleet whom had been separated from the main brigade early in the war in an effort to survey the region and spark up alliances with other races. This plan called for a posed retreat from the bombardment of Csilla and a quick journey into a vast nebula surrounding the capitol worlds. And then the ignition of the gases within the nebula which would destroy the advancing fleet as well as plunge the sector into ruin. Both plans went off without a hitch and ended the war, yet again the NGR covered up the details of the victory and hailed Vont’s Jedi Crusader army as heroes of the Unknown Regions. This of course did not sit well with those whom knew the truth behind the devastation of the Ascendancy, whom where totally subjugated by the New Galactic Republic in the wake of the War. Most if not all of their vast empire was unwisely divided up between the power brokers of the Senate and the corporations, suddenly reconstruction surged with the influx of raw materials from the once-Unknown Regions which where now openly referred to as the Conceded Zone.The true victims of the conflict however where just thrown into the same class as victims of the Vong Invasion, just another species without a world to call their own. Scores of defeated Chiss flooded the Galaxy and became just another member race of the Galactic Aid project, which was intended to aid those species whom dwelled upon worlds without resources which where of use to the Galaxy at large. However many races received aid from the NGR regardless of their position on the galactic stage, it was even rumored that the Hutts had cashed in upon the program as well without even being true members of the NGR. The Inquisition of the Jedi Wopik Wellorik however would join the ranks of the beast Montagra and be placed within the Prison for Dangerous Force-Sensitizes, this action almost led to a return of the Civilized Schism within the Order. but was quickly quelled as Rebellious Jedi and other Force Sensitive sects fell under the scope of Cas-Lo’s Jedi Crusaders whom began what was considered by many to be a Self distracting inquisition on non-Jedi. the first real example of a Jedi being haled into Prison, came with the Capture of Kyle Katarn while not allowing the Crusaders access to the Valley of the Jedi. In the coming years Crusaders would even be encouraged to suspect each other while policing all Force Sensitizes in a effort to rid the Galaxy of Evil, this however would be the entire Orders focus after the Chiss/Republic war. Resulting in a return to outward ruthlessness from the fringe factor threats such as the Mandalorian Super commandos and the Space Raiders. The Exile of Widiph ensnared by a Volatile Vision In the Wake of both the Fall of Proloxis IV and the Chiss/NGR war of 33ABY under the leadership of Cas-Lo Vont, the Jedi Order became an extremely independent sect bent on maintaining control over all Force Sensitives within the Galaxy. In the midst of this on-going conflict strode Mistress Maldini in command of the GoGek'Ra, whose goal was to uncover a mythical Force Crystal. This first strike led by Maldini wiped out or disabled all centers of knowledge throughout the Galaxy. This allowed Master Vont to divide the Jedi on the subject yet again. After Vont's address to the Order, Masters Solo and Rahem cornered Master Cas-Lo and his Apprentice Torka Rigaux: leader of the Jedi Crusaders. The conversation quickly turned unpleasant when it was revealed that both young Masters where well aware of the many secrets of Vont's Crusaders and were more than willing to reveal these events to the elder Masters of the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. The resulting stalemate left Vont and Rigaux to discuss the current state of attacks amidst the possible return of Luke Skywalker from his Exile on Widiph. After his bitter words with Master Vont, Chi-Ro Rahem sped to Widiph in an attempt to check on the progress of Zeb-Ska Soear's Jedi training under Master Skywalker. Upon landing, Rahem learned of Skywalkers visions of doom. It is also revealed that young Soear was practically a Jedi Knight and therefore must return to the Jedi Order as dictated by Cas-Lo Vont during Luke's exile from galactic-affairs. The Subversion of Jedi Authority It was said that if one had the right set of eyes, they could read the Kel Dorian version of a smile that beamed across Zipp Minnia's face as Vont spewed his last attempts to bully the Chief of State into recalling the fleet. Minnia stunned the Jedi present when he revealed the nature of a secret session of the senate which had rendered the scope of the Jedi Grand Masters' power back to its pre-Empire state;thus Cas-Lo no longer had the authority to openly challenge the actions of the Chief of State without the full cooperation of the Senate and the Armed Forces. To compound the issue,the Jedi Ambassador Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) let it be known that she was instrumental in the subversion of Cas-Lo's powers over Galactic Rule and was proud to be restoring her brother's Order to it's proper position as the Guardians of Peace and Justice in the galaxy. This enraged Vont even more but, before the Master could start his argument anew, he was asked to leave the building. The Jedi were already overly represented by way of their Ambassadors prescience in those proceedings. Bernel Geja, Lowbacca, Kyp Durron and Torka Rigaux escorted the enraged master back to the Temple where he could meditate the anger from his body. =Appearances= *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' category:governments Category:Articles by Darth Depressis